Grenades
Grenades (called Fragmentation Grenade in JC2) are a hand-held weapon in the Just Cause game series. Performance (JC) The grenade in Just Cause has a relatively small to medium blast radius with medium damage concentrated in the center of the explosion. This amount of damage can't kill Rico whilst at full health but will decrease health by about 2/3. Damage to enemies is inflicted quite extremely and can kill 6-8 enemies with a well thrown grenade, however the enemy will usually try to run away from it. It destroys vehicles with 4 to 7 blasts, depending on the armor. Roadblocks during Liberations need 3. Locations (JC) *Often carried by the San Esperito Military and Montano Cartel. The Guerrillas and the Rioja Cartel can also be seen using these, albeit rarely. *Can be refilled at safehouses throughout San Esperito. *Is provided at the beginning of Liberations, at the boxes where the mission is started. Performance (JC2) It causes moderate explosive damage. When fully upgraded, it is a force to be reckoned with. It's probably the most important weapon to upgrade, as they are always carried. At level 6 the maximum capacity is 20 grenades, but one grenade can take out a SAM launcher, fuel silo, generator or Radio Mast. They can take down Pandak "Baby" Panay Statues and Mobile Radars in two hits. They're also good in firefights to blow up cars and killing the soldiers in or around them. They can also be "cooked" to prevent the enemy getting away from the radius. This helps at high heat levels when Elites are chasing you. The grenade unrealistically emits a beeping noise which increases in speed and pitch before detonation, which can make grenade cooking a simple task. Compared to the Triggered Explosive, it is more suited for anti-personnel purposes, but both can be used as the other if you are low on one type. Locations (JC2) *It's the first weapon unlocked from the Black Market. Unlocked after the completion of the mission "Casino Bust" and cost's $25,000. *Soldiers often carry them. Oddly, they don't drop any upon dying, however. *Elite soldiers have them every time. This includes Colonels and their bodyguards. This also includes faction elites. Sometimes, although rarely, they tend to use these more often than their weapons. *Most Military bases in Panau have boxes of them. There are very few exceptions. *A few Strongholds. **Gunung Gila Pangkat Facility. **Awan Cendawan Power Plant. **Emas Hitam Oil Refinery. *At Kampung Nelayan-Nelayan. There's also Triggered Explosives there. Performance (JC3) Can be modified through Gear Mods. Locations (JC3) Can be restocked at weapon lockers. Performance (JC4) There's 2 versions. The more common normal type has a relatively small explosion range of probably 5 meters. It's hard to tell what the actual range is because there's no health bar in JC4. The other is a flash bang version, only used by Black Hand snipers and Army of Chaos snipers, albeit the latter much more rarely. Locations (JC4) Only the Black Hand in JC4 and Army of Chaos have these. They occasionally throw them in combat. When they do, it's indicated on screen with a red grenade-shaped icon. This does not mean that Rico could not have any explosives. The game still has multiple weapons that have grenade launchers as their Secondary Fire. For example, the SW9 Assault Rifle has an under-barrel grenade launcher, and the CC10 Shotgun has a stun grenade. Some weaponized vehicles in the Dare Devils of Destruction DLC are equipped with a grenade launcher. It launches a grenade backwards from the vehicles rear end to help eliminate competing races. See also Vehicle mounted weapons. Trivia *Just Cause 4 is the first game in the series to not have grenades as their own entity. Instead, Rico must have the SW9 Assault Rifle or some weapon with grenades as a secondary fire to "have" grenades. Category:Just Cause 2 Weapons Category:Content Category:Just Cause Weapons Category:Just Cause 3 Weapons